Teardrops of a joyfull tragedy?
by Antinom
Summary: Rei Shingetsu and his "best friend" Yuma. The story of an imminent ... well, read and find out.


**Why?**

* * *

A typical morning: birds singing the melody of nature, the breeze dancing towards the horizon, the warmth felt in the air cuddling everyone, the sky as blue as freedom, the clouds looking like castles in the sky, the melody of nature could be flavored as sweet. This calm atmosphere only stopped when there were some cries that could be heard, well, actually, what could be heard was Yuma and Rei's voice laughing together as if the two friends understood one another perfectly.

"So, Rei-chan, what are you thinking about?" asked the enthusiastic boy, while smiling to him friend.

"Well, Yuma-chan, I do not? I am with you, so, I guess I was thinking about you being my friend, which is awesome. I know you do not like me saying this things, but I really happy that you are my friend." The orange-gold hair boy stare at his friend's face expecting some reaction. Yuma simply smiled and said: "I feel the same." Yuma started laughing sheepishly, he simply did not liked that Rei said those kind of things, not that they were not true, it was just that somehow that made him feel guilty (for what?).

"Well, tomorrow I am going out, maybe I will miss school for a few days. It won't be the same without my friends, especially you, well…" Rei almost cried, however, Yuma, immediately, grabbed his hand and gave him a hand-shake, they looked at each other eyes confidently, implying that Yuma would always be there for him. That friendship, Rei's true friendship was the best thing that ever happened to him, he was happy for it and, consequently, the world around him was just a stage for them to perform, to perform their friendship in the best way possible, so that no one would notice any flaw, any imperfection. To the viewers it looked like that it was too perfect that it had to be improvised, however, nothing was more natural than that splendorous bond that the two young boys beautifully shared.

Life is about bonding with other people, it is about discovering the happiness that those bonds can provide, is about learning and correcting our errors. Life is an amazing adventure that we all are lucky to experience. In order to live you have to have objectives, you must not wander around foolishly and you must not sit down quietly while waiting that life will benefit you. You must work for it. Love is also a powerful weapon, a powerful poison, or, maybe, just an innocent teardrop that expresses what you truly feel. The two boys, sometimes, discussed about these subjects, but to Yuma it did not mattered at all.

Rei went to Yuma's house to say goodbye. His friend was not there, he was with Shark. (Why?) Rei, then, left the town for one long and agonizing week. But as soon as he arrived to town he saw Shark and he was saying that Yuma was his best friend, that if he had to define friend he would show, simply, the photo of Yuma. That feeling, in a certain way, made Rei tremble as if he was just a puppet being manipulated by others. What was that feeling? He only saw Yuma the next day after that, however, he was different; he did not spoke to him as he usually did. Yuma changed, to an awful person. Yuma started talking to him in such a cold way that it seemed that they had never met before, why was he being like that. That feeling poisoned Rei and consumed his fragile soul like a lion devours its preys. Rei, then, decided to ask him precisely that. Why was he acting like a stupid guy that though that could discard his friends as if he was spitting his saliva demonstrating disrespect for that person, in this case Rei?

Yuma, with a condescendingly mischievous smile, simply answered: "You know, Rei, time passes and no one can withstand it, people change, I meet new people, I should also do that, you know? That way you would be so pathetic and you would actually have real friends. Grow up little boy!"

Rei felt his heart being pierced by an invisible arrow, nevertheless, he managed to murmur something: "Well, at least you could try not to think like that, of that if you don't do anything, everything around you will change, it is up to you. You decided to not be my friend anymore, it was your decision and your decision only."

Yuma, sarcastically, said:"I could not say it in a better way, congratulations, Rei". And Yuma walked way, separating what once was a beautiful reality.

"-I thought I was your friend, Yuma!" Rei burst in tears; again the pain was starting to tear apart his heart. He did not want it to be the same, he did not wanted to go into that vicious cycle that he was caught in last time. He could not bear anymore of that, he was afraid, he was scared. How can someone change in so little time, one day he had a friend and on the other day he was almost an enemy. He hated it, he despised it. He was not going to that same process again, he got severely injured last time and the worst of all was that those injuries where psychological ones, therefore, harder to repair, yet, you Yuma ignored it, making me suffer even more. Nowadays, every day… every day I must smile in front of you, but you know it, I know that you are not that stupid to not understand what I am feeling, then, why do you keep ignoring me. When I think about this kind of things, well, I just want to … I don't know!

The poor young boy gazed the sky with a little bit of salty water in the corner of his eyes, and that water would run down trough his face, getting to his mouth. The taste: despair, the cause: losing a friend, the manifestation of that loss: Teardrops.

* * *

What do you think about it? It is a story similar to the other one, however, it all ends differently.


End file.
